Imaginary Enemies
by Sparxs29
Summary: When the high school jock and the silent strong man of the school find themselves needing each other more than just your typical friend, can they handle having to spend everyday together, without the whole school finding out about their love? RusAme Warning: yaoi, if you no not wish to read boy on boy love then i suggest you stop now. The rating may rise up to M. For my Lalenya.
1. Time To Party

Chapter 1~ Time To Party

Dedicated to my best friend Lalenya

* * *

Alfred. was a Popular Kid at Grey's Academy, his tousled blonde hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes made him popular with the girls, and his strong hold making him a great competitor for the soccer team, and any other sports team, making the guys look up to him as a kind of role model.

Being labeled as a casual school jock didn't phase Alfred one bit, in fact, he kind of liked it.

Now most jocks are, like we all know, complete jerks... And Alfred, wasn't a complete jerk, just... a bit big headed and, maybe a tad self centered, but he wasn't a bully, and he never meant what he said to... intentionally hurt anyone.

He liked to think of himself as a hero, the person to sort any situation and to leave peace and harmony where ever he went... But things don't always work out the way we plan, huh?

Alfred was more of a clumsy boy, who left more of a path of destruction behind him, and carried on, completely oblivious to his doings, but that didn't matter to Alfred... because he was a hero. Right?

Anyway, like any normal high school jock, Alfred liked to throw parties, and to him, it didn't matter WHO turned up, just as long as his house was so full of moving bodies by 11 o'clock, that no one could even see the carpet, let alone their own toes... because that was when you know your party had hit success.

One particular night he spotted a pale figure through the already growing crowd of people. He managed to wriggle his way over to a rather burly gentle man who seemed to be maybe, two or three years older than him... and about one or two feet taller than him... as he found out as the man stood up politely when Alfred approached him.

"Dude! Why are you sitting all alone?" he asked, having to reach up to the males ear so he would be able to hear Alfred.

Instead of waiting for an answer however, Alfred had other plans. He looked around and spotted a bunch of fellow teenagers playing spin the bottle on the round dinning table.

Alfred tugged at the long scarf around the tall guys neck lightly and motioned for him to follow, before heading straight to the table.

Alfred pulled up two chairs and watched as the other waited for him to be seated in one chair, before taking the other.

It was starting to get crowded in the house rather quickly and he wondered how it was anyone could stand being wrapped up in a large coat and scarf.

He turned to the man and shook his head, tugging the scarf off in frustration at the stupid man, before looking up to ask his name.

Alfred was just about to ask when he got a sudden surprise to see the eyes of the male was purple, a rather light violet type of purple.

"Uhh... So, umm, what's your name dude? And hey take that coat off before you die of... what ever the opposite of pneumonia is!" He ordered, watching, as obediently, the other did as he said, but the male was staring at Alfred rather intensely.

Alfred found he didn't mind so much, but when he went to take the coat from the male and found the tightness of the black t-shirt he was wearing made his rather broad shoulder and the contours of his chest clearly visible, Alfred wished the man could look away so he could freely study the amazing body in awe for just a little longer.

That wasn't going to happen though, and as Alfred looked up at those, just as breath taking, purple eyes once more, a sentence tumbled from the lips of the other male. "My name is Ivan, Ivan Braginski."

* * *

Living in Russia for the first five years of his life and moving to America shortly before his sixth birthday, Ivan Braginski learned not everyone is excepted for who they are.

He always loved his pale frosty skin, and his equally pale and frosty blonde hair, his culture and family, he also loved and accepted his personality and sexuality.

Sure Ivan may seem big and gruff on the out side, but on the inside, he didn't care that he was really a big softy and push over, running around after his sisters, and at school doing favours for the cute boys if possible.

Which was all fine, when he was still young, but as Young Ivan grew older and started high school things were a little different, and he had to adapt fast, to protect himself... Not that anyone would even think of going near someone as tall or as strongly built as Ivan anyway, but he didn't know that.

Ivan had been asked out many times before... By girls... and naturally he rejected each and every one of them, gently, of course.

Ivan was saving himself, for a special someone, a guy for a start, a certain guy, a guy with blonde hair, and blue eyes and tanned skin, and a rather slim but well built figure.

Ivan knew he had no chance with this particular girl crazed jock, but that didn't stop him from admiring Alfred from a distance...

Ivan didn't like parties... Normally... But he found himself surprisingly drawn to any that were thrown at a certain Mr. jones' house.

Ivan had been to several of these parties, and like every other time he had come, he sat on a seat by a dead fire place, watching as Alfred invited in each guest as they arrived.

Ivan had learnt a lot about the young male in these parties. Asking people directly was out of the question, he wanted to keep a low profile when it came to his sexuality, but he often heard other people's conversations about Alfred. He also acknowledged the different things Alfred did both in school and at parties.

Ivan was watching Alfred quietly from his usual spot, and he knew it was Alfred and not his extremely identical twin brother Matthew, for one, he was very much more noticed by people, unlike poor Matthew who was normally walked into or pushed over or into a wall, and two, by the way he practically bounced off the walls with excitement each time someone new arrived at the door. He would bound towards it and fling it open, his eyes alight much like a childs.

This night however, Ivan was watching Alfred so intensely he noticed he was staring. As he unfocused his vision a little and paid attention more to what Alfred was doing, instead of Alfred himself, he was soon aware that those blue eyes were looking straight at him, and on top of that Alfred himself was moving right towards him. In a sudden flurry Ivan shot to his feet and looked down at the other male.

Ivan was unaware of why Alfred was over here, in front of him, looking at him, but as he felt the warmth of the American's breath on his ear he blushed lightly, glad that the boy's attention was drawn away at the next moment.

Ivan quickly composed himself and looked when his scarf was tugged at, just in time to see a motioning hand disappear off to a table.

Ivan followed after Alfred quickly and waited for him to pick his seat before taking the other.

He was just looking around at everyone to see if he recognised any of them, or to see if he was being stared at, but his attention was pulled away suddenly, along with his scarf. "He-" he began to protest, before realising the hands which had removed the scarf, and he stared, dumbfounded at the American.

Purple clicked with blue for a short moment before a bunch of orders and questions were half playfully thrown at him.

He quickly unbuttoned his coat, trying hard not to notice that Alfred was staring at his eyes, and slowly slipped the coat off his shoulders, folding it neatly over his arm.

He looked back at Alfred, and when their eyes clicked again, blue averted away quickly instead.  
Ivan felt a sad pang hit his gut, and watched one hand reach out to take his coat from him and then stop, hovering over the arm where the coat lay.

Ivan was wondering what the matter was, and when he looked up to check Alfred's face for any signs, the pang vanished.

Instead a huge puff of embarrassment lifted inside him to see the fast moving blue eyes skim over his body quickly... Was Alfred. ... checking him out?

Ivan felt his cheeks begin to warm up again, but as Alfred's eyes reached his once more he remembered the girl crazed jock and told himself he was being stupid, just hopeful thinking, that was all.

The blush faded as quick as it rose and he leant forwards a little so Alfred could hear his answer to the question he was asked. "My name is Ivan, Ivan Braginski."

* * *

That is the first Chapter :) sorry for anyone who read this in the first few hours as i was still trying to work out how to use the site as i am new so i apologize for that.  
I have the next two chapters done already, but I want to know how everyone else feels so far about the first chapter before uploading the next.


	2. Spin The Bottle

Chapter 2~ Spin The Bottle

Dedicated to Phoenixpath Of Owlclan, for encouragement and motivation.

* * *

Alfred began to day dream a bit as he stared off into space. He was thinking of the clothes he had originally seen Ivan in, and the strong and muscular build of the mans body under his tight black shirt, the big lilac... or was it violet... purple eyes, the pale blonde hair and the even paler skin.

Alfred often struggled to remember the names of other guys, and no problem remembering the names of girls, but maybe, he could remember Ivan's name this way.

At this point Alfred became aware of a light tugging on his arm sleeve. He looked at the young lady sitting to the right of him and automatically threw her one of his prize winning grins.

The girl hesitated slightly, which was a perfectly normal reaction to one of Alfred's grins. His dazzling white teeth would be enough to startle the president of the united states, so how could he blame such a pretty girl?

The girl finally managed to blurt out what she wanted to say "A-Alfred, the bottle... It has landed on you... s-see? You need to spin it so it lands o-on the person you want to, uhh, k-kiss." She stuttered nervously, describing what he had to do in detail, as if he had never played this before.

Alfred sighed softly and turned to look at the bottle on the table. He hated it when his thoughts were interrupted, especially for something not worth disturbing them for... but he had sat at the table to play, so he guess he should participate anyway.

Alfred had played spin the bottle many times before and everyone knew he could spin it to land in any direction he wanted, it was kind of like his party trick. This meant however, he normally went straight for the prettiest girl playing at the time, and she normally would not refuse either, boyfriend or not.

Each and every girl sat hopefully on the edge of their seats and they stared at Alfred with big eyes.  
Alfred however, reached out absent mindedly, not even taking his eyes off the table as his hand grasped the cold beer bottle firmly in one hand.

With a quick, skillful flick of the wrist, the bottle began to spin at a rapid pace, in the center of the table, The girls watching it intensely, and the boys trying to decide which girl Alfred had gone for, before the bottle had stopped.

Alfred's eyes were distant, unlike the rest of the group, and seemed to be very much in a deep thought of some kind. Making him completely oblivious to his surroundings.

As the bottle began to slow down and the anxious girls started to fidget in their spot, Alfred's eyes shot up and opened wide in realisation of what he had just done.

As his eyes became unfocused and blank, all Alfred could hear now was the muttering, whispering, several gasps and a bunch of boys agreeing on this being a mistake.

All Alfred wanted to know was... Was it- Was it, a mistake?

The bottle grinded to a final halt.

* * *

Ivan wondered why it was Alfred had to, or even wanted to remember his name, but he presumed it was probably something to do with signing him up for a school sport, or along those lines anyway.

Ivan was extremely well built after all, he could not deny that, and he was often begged by the physical education teachers, wanting him to join this or that club, or one of the school teams.

Ivan pushed the thought aside and took a look around at everyone, only to see them all staring at Alfred with huge grins on their faces, and Ivan wondered why.

It was then he noticed the bottle on the table, and the direction it was pointing, straight towards the blonde american.

Ivan had never played spin the bottle before, but he had watched others play it many times at other parties.

He glanced over at Alfred and saw the girl beside him tug at the other males sleeve. Ivan could only just about hear what her soft voice had said through the noise of the crowd. From the way she was describing exactly what to do to the American teenager, Ivan began to wonder if Alfred had ever actually played spin the bottle before.

He watched as Alfred did as he was told, and paid close attention to the way his small hand, well it was small to Ivan, reached out and twisted the bottle on the table so that it began to spin quickly on the wood.

At that point, Ivan became very aware that nearly every girl playing with them, began to move in their seats, but when he turned to look back at Alfred, the boy's eyes seemed very far away.

He began to wonder if Alfred really knew how much each young lady in the circle wanted the bottle to land on them, and if Alfred really knew how good looking he really was.

Ivan was too busy concentrating on Alfred's face to realise when the bottle had stopped, but when Alfred's eyes flicked up to check the bottle and grew wide Ivan's head turned quickly to look too.

He was faced by a metal lid... A metal lid of a bottle... A beer bottle... located in the center of the table... that meant...

Ivan lifted one hand up and rubbed the back of his hair lightly in embarrassment, but said nothing.

The noise of the surrounding people soon died down, and an awful silence hung in the air.

Ivan finally got the courage up to look at Alfred, and he wondered why the other male hadn't started to protest already, he seemed more shocked, like he really thought there was no possible chance it could of landed in the direction it had.

Ivan hated the pained look in the face of the usually so happy boy. he was sure the rule was, the person the bottle landed on first, was meant to kiss the person it landed on second, but this silence was becoming dreadfully long.

Ivan knew Alfred had a reputation to keep up and if he didn't refuse soon or if he kissed Ivan he knew that reputation may be lost... But Ivan wasn't about to lose the ony chance he may have of kissing the guy he had liked so much for so long.

So to make life easier, Ivan reached one hand forwards, gently taking Alfred's chin between his thumb and finger and looking down into the others eyes for just a few brief moments.

He watched Alfred's mouth open slightly in shock, and Ivan spotted his chance and licked his lips. Reaching down he locked their lips together and pressed forwards, enjoying the mingle of hot breath for just a short moment, which was over far to quickly for his liking.

A sudden roar of laughter and talk filled his ears and as he looked around at the people on the table he sat back in his chair and let his hand slid from Alfred's face.

He dare not look back at those blue eyes, for he fear the look of disgust that may lay there, and as comments about how much Alfred was blushing arose, he realised he had not done the right thing, not the right thing at all. He had embarrassed Alfred... but saved his reputation right?

Ivan stood up slowly and turned away from the table towards the door, it was about time he left.

* * *

That is chapter 2 guys... I have chapter 3 done already but I will upload that tomorrow morning. I was going to upload a chapter a day, but I know when I read a story, I hate having to wait even a day, let alone a week or something. Anyway, I am still a new writer and this is still my first story, so any reviews giving constructive criticism or any reviews are welcome as long as they are not made to purposely to offend or hurt anybody.

Thank you people

Sparxs~


	3. Here One Moment, Gone The Next

Chapter 3~ Here One Moment, Gone The Next

I want to say a HUGE thanks to the crazy but fantastic Kukuki... Damn, I died with happiness when I read your review.

* * *

Alfred stayed silent, very silent, and as the other sitting around the table watched him, they realised, it wasn't quite a mistake, but Alfred stared at the bottle, begging it to move, to someone else, anyone else.

He should of paid attention, oh how he wished he had paid attention to what he was doing when he spun that bottle. Why was his mind filled with Ivan?

It was a mistake, he was just finding a way to remember Ivan's name, it wasn't his fault... Was it?

The silence had gone on just too long now and Alfred was getting antsy, everyone was staring at him, what was he going to do?

Nothing, he was going to do nothing, he couldn't do nothing because, Ivan was doing something, what was Ivan doing?

Alfred felt as his chin was turned and lifted, and he was forced to look up into those, warm, soft, gentle, violet eyes... Yes, they were violet, not lilac. He took the short moment in, his mouth opening slightly, half in shock, half... he wasn't too sure, did he... He was actually readying himself, did he want to be kissed by Ivan? Why wasn't he pulling away in disgust? Any other guy would.

Alfred's thoughts were quickly clouded over as a pair of warm wet lips pressed against his.

He was too shocked at first to react in anyway, but many things rushed through his mind at once. He found himself fighting back the urge to slip his hand into Ivan's hair, to close his eyes, to study that muscular chest, in much more detail with the tips of his fingers.

As much as he did fight all this back, he couldn't help but blush... Blush a lot... It couldn't be like that, he has had loads of girlfriends, he played in the sports teams, he didn't like shopping and styling his hair and dressing up nice... He wasn't gay, he couldn't be gay, he has had girlfriends... He never stayed with any very long, he had never thought much of the kisses, and he wasn't intimate with any of them, not really... but he wasn't gay!

Alfred heard the jeering and veering and he felt Ivan pull away gently, so gently. Alfred felt, almost sad... Maybe he was bi-sexual? That would be okay, wouldn't it?

He took in a deep sigh and looked up at Ivan once more. Damn this, who cared what people thought of him, he wanted to kiss this guy again... Just to check, to see.

He leant up to kiss Ivan once more but all of a sudden he was gone! Alfred blinked and looked at the door as the tall male headed towards it. He jumped to his feet and bounded after him. "Ivan stop!" He growled in frustration, not able to keep up with the man as he struggled through the mass of people.

Alfred caught the door before it shut and flung it open, running outside, it swinging back and slamming shut behind him. That caught Ivan's attention, and the Russian man turned around.

He stormed forwards and went to slam his fist it Ivan's chest, but Ivan moved to one side, and Alfred couldn't stop his feet in time and he tripped on the root of a tree, tumbling down to...

Blinking he felt a strong arm around his waist, placing him back onto the flats of his feet. He turned to look up at Ivan and scowled. "Get off me." he mumbled, pushing the arm away from him.

Ivan took a few steps back then and Alfred felt a wave of regret, but he had to deal with this first. "Why did you do that!" He growled, well aware his cheeks were still bright red.

* * *

Ivan sighed quietly as he hung his head and walked towards the exit of the Jones' house. There was a lot of people here now, he could barely even hear his own thoughts, let alone if someone was to try and talk to him at that point.

Opening the door he slipped out and headed off down the path, or at least he started too, but suddenly the door was slammed behind him. he turned just to take a look, a natural reaction, but was surprised when he saw Alfred standing there, looking rather raged.

Watching the blonde haired, blue eyed male carefully, he quickly dodged the charging attack.

Alfred didn't seem to stop and he fell right over something on the ground. Ivan's quick reflexes let him hold one arm out to catch the boy's waist. He leveled Alfred up carefully, still feeling really bad for what he did. He looked down at his feet quietly and pulled his arm away quick when ordered to, giving the boy a bit of space, with a few steps back.

The annoyance in Alfred's voice as he questioned Ivan made him hang his head even more. "Alfred look, I'm sorry, I was just trying to save your reputation. I thought, if I kissed you, it wouldn't look like your fault, and then, you wouldn't have to deal with those people, and I... Uhh, sorry." He muttered under his breath quietly as he turned to leave again.

* * *

Alfred heard the right answer to the wrong question, and he was starting to lose his patience. He threw himself forwards and grabbed Ivan's arm, slamming him up against the tree in the front yard and forcing his lips against Ivan's fiercely. He blushed slightly as Ivan kissed him back and a large hand took his waist gently.

He pulled away slightly and shook his head. "Why you idiot, I don't care about my reputation, why would i of been mad about the kiss, it was just a stupid game right? What I was asking was why you got up and left, you made me look like a fool." Alfred had grumbled breathlessly, how could he be angry with Ivan, when he was so sweet, ready to make his own life hell for Alfred, and saving him from getting covered in dirt and grass stains too, even though Alfred had tried to attack him.

"A fool? I'm sorry I did, but, may I ask how?" Ivan had asked softly, his violet eyes blinking slightly in confusion.

Alfred chuckled unexpectedly and tapped Ivan's head slightly, "I think they have to make your skulls thicker in Russia so your brain doesn't freeze or something, because you sure are dense." He sighed, looking up at those big eyes for probably the hundredth time that evening. There was something about Ivan's eyes, something about the way any and all light reflects in them and immediately soften and warms into a welcoming glow.

Alfred swallowed a little and blinked, blushing again slightly. "Well, umm... When, uhh... it doesn't matter." He stuttered in a sudden fluster of embarrassment. He quickly crushed his lips against Ivan's yet again and clenched shut his eyes, trying hard to hid the already obvious blush on his face. His heart however, sank, as he felt two strong hands grip the top of his arms and push him back slightly.

Alfred opened his eyes, wondering what the matter was, and then it hit him. "Oh, god, I'm sorry... Uhh, I forgot, your not gay, umm... I." He tried to turn and pull out of Ivan's grip... but man this guy was strong. "Dude let go off m-e." He muttered, his voice breaking slightly at the end.

He felt ashamed, and his heart had began to sunk once more, but he was taken around the waist and pulled forwards tightly up against a rather solid object, and a warm hand took his chin for the second time, pulling his head firmly but carefully to face it.

Alfred stared at two questioning purple orbs for a few seconds, and he watched as they slowly relaxed and smiled lightly back at him.

He closed his eyes lightly, feeling very warm right here against what felt like a centrally heated brick wall. As he did so he felt something brush against his ear, and run through his hair and a light moan faded out of his partially open lips. He felt warm breath on his neck and ear, before six soft words were whispered gently to him. "Alfred... I am very much... gay."

Two soft, wet lips pressed against his neck and he moaned lightly once more, his head tipping back gently to allow more space for Ivan to kiss.

Alfred's mind was dizzy with Ivan's intoxication. The smell of Ivan, the feel of Ivan, the thought of Ivan, all of it a drug, pulling him more and more into it's power. This stranger, this man. Who was he?...

Ivan Braginski, that is who he was. And Alfred may not of known him for much more than an hour, but right now he clung to this man with passion, a passion so bright, he thought he may never feel so inhumanly alive ever again.

They were here, where ever here was, they were close, body to body and Alfred had been so dying to study this body in so much more detail.

Alfred let his hands run over the tight back shirt, feeling each muscle under it, individually. The abdomen, the chest, the biceps, the triceps, shoulders and neck, running up into that soft ice cream coloured hair and gripping it tightly. His own head tipped right back, as all the while every part of his neck was being caressed section at a time by a pair of sweet gentle lips, which occasionally whisper his name out so softly, so seductively, Alfred was sure it came from the voice of an angel.

* * *

Thank you for the favourites and reviews and followers, this will be my last chapter for a few days as I need to write more now :) any reviews are welcome as always, and if you have any questions feel free to PM me any time :)


	4. Down In The Sand

Chapter 4~ Down In The Sand

Well here it is, the fourth chapter. I am not too sure on the quality, I have only just written it, and right now it is 1:40am in England, but I hope you all enjoy. I know the format to this one is different, but instead of having half of it from Ivan's perspective and half from Alfred's, I have kind of mixed them together in this chapter, but who knows it might change back in the 5th one.

Warning: May be considered as M rated.

This chapter is dedicated to DanieSora, thank you for your kind advice and encouragement through PM and the review.

* * *

That summer was filled with both love and passion for either of the boys, but as it drew close to the final week, the simple kissing and touching was just not enough. Being teenagers, their hormones were high, but with Alfred still adjusting to the fact he was dating another guy, and Ivan often busy taking care of his sisters and working, they had little time to spend together, and that time was often spent finding out about each other, and usually a good make out session too.

The last Sunday of the holidays, Ivan and Alfred sat on the beach all afternoon, simply talking away, well, Alfred talked far more than Ivan, but Ivan was a good listener, and the tall russian enjoyed the sound of the blond american's voice, a lot of the things he said interested him.

"Am I talking too much? I talk a lot when I'm nervous, and I normally don't even realise i am doing it, am I boring you?" Alfred muttered quickly, and Ivan could see his large blue eyes were worried that he was annoying Ivan with his constant chatter.

Ivan chuckled and shook his head, only laughing a little more as Alfred frowned at Ivan for find this funny. "You are not talking anymore than normal... not any less either... but it doesn't bother me." He said softly, reaching out and ruffling that golden hair with one of his large pale hands.

He watched as Alfred's cheeks flushed a deep red and he looked at his lap. "I guess you just make me nervous all the time, huh?" Alfred mumbled quietly, rubbing the back of his neck lightly.

Ivan laid back on the sand and closed his eyes, the gentle, near setting sun, glowing brightly on his pale skin as he used his coat and scarf as a pillow. He had a large smile on his face as he was told he made Alfred nervous often. "Just relax, you don't have to be nervous." He almost whispered, stroking Alfred's back lightly before taking the smaller waist in his hand and pulling him a little closer, letting go and taking the smaller male's hand in his own.

Alfred was still bright red, and he shivered a little as he felt fingers brushing against his spine lightly. He wasn't used to this, being easily dominated in a relationship, blushing and being the one being teased, it wasn't him, or, at least it wasn't what he was normally like... Loud, obnoxious, a little rude and inconsiderate. He prefered who he was when he was with Ivan.

Alfred liked being with Ivan, more than he liked being with any girl. He liked who he was when we was with Ivan, more than he was with any girl. He liked Ivan, more than he ever had any girl. The question was however, did he love Ivan? For he surely never truly loved any girl.

With school coming up Alfred knew he would not get to see Ivan as much as he would like, and for Ivan's and his own safety, their relationship could not be a public thing, not to the school anyway.

Alfred wanted Ivan to know he could trust him, he wanted Ivan to know he was definitely his, even if he flirted with girls still, he wanted Ivan to know it was an act and a force of habit, and that no matter what he wouldn't cheat on him, and wanted no one else but him... Alfred wanted to give something to Ivan which said all those things and more. He just had to think what.

Alfred laid back on the sand and tilted his head sideways, looking at the pale face besides him, the sun now just vanishing behind the horizon, and the moon lighting Ivan's face in a rather ghostly looking way.

Alfred smiled softly, and and propped himself up on one arm, facing the other male, before leaning down and kissing those big warm soft lips happily, running one hand of fingers through the Russian's hair messily.

Alfred felt a hand on his back pulling him down close, and a second hand tangling into the hair on the back of his head, the warm soft lips now pressing back, moving against his in a rhythmic motion. Then Alfred got the idea, as much as it scared him, both the idea and the fact he thought of it, he had it, and he was sure it would work.

Pulling his lips away reluctantly, Alfred swung one leg over so he was sitting neatly on the stone hard torso beneath him. "Ivan." He whispered lightly, reaching down and nibbling the others ear, kissing along that firm jaw line and finding his lips once more, his hand beginning to roam. "Ivan." He whispered again, all in attempt to seduce the other.

Two hands took Alfred's shoulders however, and pushed him back a little bit. His eyes met two large purple ones, ones filled with passion, but also, curiosity and worry as well, making Alfred's cheek dust over a pale red and he looked down at his lap in shame and the fact he had just been rejected.

"Alfred, what are you doing? Don't feel you have to do something like this if you are not ready, you know I wouldn't push you to do anything you don't want to do, don't do this for me, I am flattered, but-" Ivan started to rant, saying more in that sentence than he had all night. however the way Alfred shook his head lightly in dismissal at Ivan's words made him stop in mid-sentence.

Alfred laid down gently on top of his muscular boyfriend and rested his head on Ivan's chest happily. "I want to... I think... I am just scared, it is my first time, I never even did much more than kissing and light petting with any girl... But before school starts, I want to show you that you can trust me, and despite what you might hear at school from rumors, or despite the fact I might still flirt from habit, I want you to know I would never cheat on you and you can trust me." He explained, glad it was getting dark, and Ivan wouldn't be able to see how bright his blush was going.

Alfred hummed lightly as a hand and fingers ran through his hair, caressing his head in it's palm. There was a short silence as Ivan considered this. Ivan knew Alfred wouldn't cheat on him, and Alfred really didn't have to do this, but the look of determination in those strong blue eyes told the Russia that Alfred wanted this just as much for himself, as he did for Ivan. "Okay." Whispered a reply, as a second hand tilted his chin up and a connection of lips was made once more.

Sitting back up on Ivan's rock like torso, Alfred shakily let one hand slide up his shirt to appreciate the muscular physique hiding under it for a few short moments, before the world turned around the other way, and he was pinned down to the ground, a hand either side of his head, sinking into the sand, and a knee either side of his hips, crushing the ground below.

Alfred gasped and moaned almost inaudibly, as the hungry sort of look in Ivan's eyes sent chills through his body and driving him completely mad. Reaching up he removed the tight top off the burly man and chucked it to one side, gawking as the body towering over him looked even more magnificent than how it felt when under clothes.

Feeling suddenly self conscious of his body now he had seen Ivan's, he hesitantly allowed the other man to remove his shirt, but the begging look in Ivan's large violet eyes made him instantly give into the request.

Alfred swallowed lightly and looked up at the stars, feeling very awkward and unsure what to do next. Although apparently Ivan knew exactly what to do next, and Alfred let out soft, gentle moans as Ivan's lips began to wander over his body, nipping at his collar bone and neck playfully, growling lightly and nuzzling at the tanned skin under him. "How many times, have you done this?" Alfred panted in curiosity, finding it hard to catch hid breath.

The answer that came back to the American was a shock. "None, I am a virgin." The handsome, tough guy admitted openly, and Alfred could do nothing but respect how honest Ivan could be about that, and show not one ounce of shame.

Gasping as Ivan sucked and bit and licked enough in one spot so much so that it was sure to leave a mark, Alfred hoped it would clear up before school starts, hoping even more that his mother didn't notice the large hickey at the top of his jaw bone, a little way below the ear.

Alfred felt his breathing excel and his heart rate along with it. He felt coldness across his skin as the sweat on his body chilled. He noticed the strain in his jeans and the goose bumps that ran across his body, along with shivers that occasionally traveled along his spine.

To Alfred this was a thrill enough, but he knew it would become much more in due course, little did the boy expect for the future, which was a night of pleasure he would certainly never forget.

The night was long and the empty beach was filled with the sound of calling gulls, the crash of waves, and the sound of love as an act of trust and passion was made.

* * *

Well there we are, I hope it was not too terrible heh. Any reviews are welcome and I grateful for them so please do give me your honest opinion on my story.  
Plus I would like to ask, do people feel this should be rated M now? Or is it still fine as T? I can not decide.

Thank you for your time,

Sparxs~


	5. First Day Of School

Chapter 5~ First Day Of School

Dedicated to Mum, Nan, Aunty Lou and Aunty Sharshy, who decided to read my work and then posted lots of lovely comments about it on facebook X3

* * *

The first day back at school finally arrived and Ivan got up early, getting washed and dressed before heading down to the kitchen.

Ivan didn't particularly enjoy American food, but when it came to breakfast, a bowl of cereal or a slice of toast for breakfast was easier than anything else.

He made cereal for himself and his two sisters before sliding on the familiar coat and scarf and heading out the front door, bag in one hand and the other hand shoved in his pocket.

The walk to school was brief, he insisted on picking Alfred up from his house and walking with him to school, but the stubborn blond American thought it would look to suspicious, plus he lived in the opposite direction, going south when he walked to school and Ivan coming from the north, he didn't want Ivan to have to walk three times as far then he would have to just for Alfred.

Ivan sighed out as he got to the school gate and made his way inside, heading towards the library, today was going to be a long day.

Ivan got through first and second lesson pretty easily, he was okay at maths and science, it was history, ICT and English he struggled in, his American history being obviously limited, his English even worse, and his strong dislike of computers made him lack knowledge of them. Fortunately those lessons were after lunch.

Ready to go to the cafeteria he made his way down the corridor. Or at least he tried, but he was taken by surprise and pushed straight into the boys toilets. he stumbled through the door and looked around in shock, only to see Alfred, out of breath and wide eyed with anger and worry.

Ivan took Alfred's shoulders and looked down at him softly. "What is wrong?" He asked, his voice gentle and calm as always, but he showed concern in his face.

He watched as Alfred struggled to catch his breath before checking no one was in the toilet before almost yelling. "Have you had like a whole bunch of people coming up and asking you about the party?!"

Ivan blinked, trying to process what Alfred was saying before shaking his head, no one ever even talked to him, let alone go asking him questions. He watched as Alfred's face became pissed off. "Lucky bastard." he grumbled, looking down at his feet.

Ivan chuckled weakly and ruffled Alfred's hair. "What party?" He questioned Alfred, wondering if they were even thinking of the same party, Alfred had lots of parties, about one a week, it was likely Ivan wasn't even there.

Alfred glared at Ivan like he was stupid. "The party! The one where we played spin the bottle, then you kissed me, then you walked away and I chased after you, and outside by the tree, and the on the grass and yeah! That party!" He sighed, biting his bottom lip with anxiety.

Ivan sighed also, "Oh, that party." he muttered, looking down at the other boy with sympathy. "Well, just say... That I kissed you, and you were already really drunk, and you didn't know what you were doing, and there is nothing going on between us." He told him, smiling weakly.

He watched as Alfred smiled softly and then grinned. "That's brilliant! Oh you're the best, thanks Ivan." He said happily, reaching up on tip toes and quickly kissing the tall Russian.

Ivan smiled softly and gave a quick nod, returning the peck on the lips before watching as Alfred ran, almost skipped, out of the bathrooms, calling a 'See ya Later' back at him.

Ivan waited a little while before too exiting the boy's restroom, setting back on his journey towards the cafeteria to buy food and drink. Ivan why it was no one talked to him, the teachers too, often avoided even making eye contact with him. It saddened him a little to think he was disliked so much, but he didn't let it get to him, he liked his own company the majority of the time.

For Ivan this was a pretty normal day, but Alfred's day was just really weird and annoying.

* * *

Alfred awoke to the sound of his mother yelling at him to stop being a lazy teenager and get out of bed or he was going to be late for school. He groaned and rolled out of bed and onto the floor before dragging himself around his bedroom to get ready.

He grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs like lightning, picking a piece of dry toast off the breakfast bar and running out the front door with it in his mouth as he tried to haul his bag onto his back.

Having to sprint all the way to school, he arrived just in time for the bell to ring for first lesson, he rushed there quickly, but was held up at the bottom of the stairs by a bunch of fellow jocks, with a bunch of questions for Alfred, some about his holiday, but the majority about Ivan Braginski.

All first and second lesson Alfred sat with his head on the desk, unsure how to answer the millions of questions that were being chucked at him left right and center. He had to find Ivan, he needed help, were they going to be caught out so soon? What if they had pressured Ivan about it too much and he had broken out and told everyone? Alfred's face pulled a face of shear horror as he became impatient for the class to end... What class was he is anyway?

He began to panick even more as he left the classroom and heard at least five people call out his name to wait. He had to find Ivan, and he had to find him fast!

Running down the hall against the traffic of people, he saw a head towering way above any others, and he saw the light wisps on the top of it. Ivan. Some how he managed to speed up even more, but once he got so fast he could not stop, so he ran straight into the tall Russian, knocking him into the boy's toilets in a rush.

Looking around he was glad to see it was empty. His face and heavy stuttered panting must of given away his fear, for Ivan took a firm grip of his shoulders and looked down at him curiously. He was concerned, and Alfred had to quickly explain everything to him.

Alfred was about to freak out completely, but Ivan shook his head when Alfred asked if anyone had said anything or asked Ivan anything. What? No one had asked him about the party? Why was everyone coming to him about it all? Ivan was there too, shouldn't they be questioning him too? The lucky bastard!

Alfred frowned and looked down at his feet, he still had a problem, how was he going to answer their questions? He heard his Boyfriends gentle voice and his hair being ruffled, he looked up once more. Well Ivan had kissed him first anyway, and there was alcohol at the party, maybe that could just work!

Excited that he might be able to finally save the day, him, the hero, he reached up, giving Ivan an almost celebratory kiss before happily leaving the bathroom to go and play football with his friends. Or he wanted to play football, but they decided a better game to play was patronise Alfred and bombard him with hundreds of questions.

* * *

After school Alfred had gone to Ivan's house. Obviously he had to walk the long way around, incase people saw where he was going and told on him.

He hummed as he walked and a large smile was on his face, a hamburger in one hand and a vanilla milkshake in the other as he walked to the front door and let himself in. "Hunny I am home!" He sung out before giggling a little. That was something he had always wanted to say.

Instead of being met by Ivan though, his creepy little sister arrived first. "Hullo there, You have to see Ivan again yes? Well he isn't here, so go away! " she growled, her eyes narrowed at him as if she was ready to kill him at any moment. Now he knew why Ivan was so scared of her.

He was glad when his older sister bounded up to the door, and although he was almost suffocated by her large breasts as she hugged him, at least she was kind and not creepy like Natalia, which was the little sisters name.

"Don't be silly Natalia, Alfred is always welcome here, Ivan should be back shortly anyway." Katyusha, the older sister, said softly as she patted Alfred's head and pulled him to the kitchen. "Oh you must stay for dinner Alfred, it would be nice to meet our brothers boyfriend properly." She spoke in a cheery voice, making Alfred smile lightly.

Natalia frowned, "It would not be nice, not at all. If you touch my brudder, I will tear you apart, limb from limb, do you understand me American boy?" She spoke, her voice not so sweet, but more, evil.

* * *

When Ivan finally arrived and hour later, Alfred jumped on him, his eyes pleading to save him. Natalia was still just being scary, but there is only so much smothering a guy can take before he needs space!

Ivan saw the look and knew exactly what wrong the moment he saw it. He chuckled softly and watched Alfred frown, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he laughed, hugging the male in front of him tightly before walking over and hanging his coat and scarf up. "What are you doing here anyway? Not that I am not happy to see you, but I thought you would be out playing sports with your friends?" He spoke, his voice lightly and gentle like his sisters, but not so honey and sugar coated, it was more like silk and it sent shivers through Alfred's body and soul often.

He watched as Alfred screw his face up and Ivan remembered he was murdered with questions today and just laughed again before hugging Alfred.

"Ahh well, let's go a eat, maybe if you are lucky Natalia will start questioning you too." The Russian sighed. "That girls is too crazy and protective, it is just weird." He added with a weak chuckle as he entered the kitchen, a regretful Alfred cowering behind him.

* * *

The 5th chapter :D I don't think this one is as good or as interesting as the others... but it is set mostly at school, and the word school on its own can make anything seem boring lol, I just hope I made a little more interesting...  
Anyway, reviews are welcome a appreciated, thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited this, I am forever grateful.  
The 6th chapter is going to be a bit longer to upload as I will be camping for the next few days, so I won't be able to write anymore until Monday evening, possibly Sunday.

Thank you for your time everyone

Sparxs~


	6. Captains Mistake

Chapter 6~ Captains Mistake

Dedicated to my friend Davey who helped me check this chapter because I wasn't feeling well and struggled to read it through.

* * *

Alfred was excited as he woke up that Thursday. He had Physical Education, P.E, today, and he knew Ivan did too. Ivan was never in any of Alfred's classes as Ivan was extremely clever and put in the higher sets, even in the subjects he struggled in a little, like history or English, even then he was nearly always in a higher set than Alfred.

Anyway, the point was, Alfred and Ivan were very similar abilities when it came to sport... Or at least he hoped with the size of his structure and his normal strength and determination, Alfred prayed Ivan would be in his class for P.E.

As the bell rang for first period lessons to start, the American found himself looking out for the other male as he walked, as he spoke to some friends, as he queued up and as he got changed in the changing room. He began to wonder if Ivan was not here, or if he was starting to develope that weird lack of presence thing Mattie has, making him very hard to spot... Then he remembered the height and size of the Russian man and decided against the second idea.

Alfred sighed softly and pulled on his sport's kit in a hurry and jogging out the changing room full of men, outside and onto the field. Here he took his time to warm up, stretch and prepare himself for the up coming lesson.

He had been so caught up in trying to spot his boyfriend in his own class, he forgot to check the others, so when a group of students in his year came running out of the block and onto the grass, readying themselves for their lesson, just as Alfred had, he realised a taller pale figure amongst them, blinking softly every now and then, but showing no sign of warming up.

Alfred wished he would, he wanted to watch Ivan play sport's, especially in the tightish white shirts they had to play in, it was something Alfred wanted to check out for himself.

Studying the equipment besides the group, he worked out that they would be playing American football, or as Arthur, his funny British friend called it, Rugby. Ivan was going to crush those kids if he played with them! Why had he been put with all the small nerds who don't even know how to run in a straight line? Could the Russian really be that bad at sport?

Alfred got so carried away with watching Ivan, he didn't realise when the rest of his team arrived from out of the changing room.

He carried on watching, noticing the strength the burly Russian really held as they started to play American football. His boyfriend was flattening anyone who got in his way and running the ball to the other end in no time. Although it wasn't until the tall man tried to kick or throw the ball that it would land aimlessly in the middle of no where. Alfred cringed slightly, that was why Ivan was not in his class, the guy was unable to do anything other then run and crush.

The team behind Alfred had already warmed up and stretched, and the captain walked over to him. "Ahh, watching the Russian guy huh?" He asked, and Alfred was sure there was a teasing tone in it.  
"N-No! Why would I want to watch another guy?! I was just watching the terrible game!" he retaliated, a light blush on his cheeks, but his captain was not listening.

"He is just knocking them down like bowling pins, it is amazing, I'm sure you think he would be great for the team, but until you see him try and do anything else, you won't know how much he sucks." The taller and older male continued, his words making Alfred relax a little, so when he had said watching the Russian guy, he meant as in he was watching his little talent, right?

Suddenly he felt the other's presence very close, "Although, he is very large, and muscular, I bet his body looks and feels great, that is what is worth watching for, don't you agree little buddy?" the captain added at the end, ruffling Alfred's hair and winking quickly before running off back to the team. That's right, the captain was openly gay, Alfred had forgot.

He sighed gently, his face slightly blushed still from watching Ivan, he swallowed hard and took one last glance at Ivan, only too be met with two large, rather jealous looking eyes. Alfred blinked in surprise and wondered what was wrong until a bunch of his team mates pulled him towards their own match which was taking place, he didn't have the chance to even glance at Ivan after that.

* * *

Ivan rushed through the crowd of small, helpless boys and got the ball in his hands behind the white line, scoring his team a few more points.

He sighed deeply, how much he despised P.E, how completely pointless he found it, when he could be learning more American history, or brushing up on his English. How was knowing how to play a sport going to help his future career if it didn't involve sports?

He decided to give up, and he wondered if Alfred had finished changing and outside on the field yet. He looked around, but what he saw was not what he was looking for. It was Alfred, that was what he was looking for, but the captain of the American boy's team was leant over his boyfriends shoulder.

Ivan felt his body shake in anger as he watched that captain's mouth close to Alfred's ear, the blush on Alfred's face, the way the captain chuckled and ruffled that blonde hair and winked. Why was Alfred blushing!? Why wasn't Alfred stopping him?!

He stared at his Alfred, hurt and jealousy in his eyes, Alfred didn't like someone else did he? As much as he wanted to, Ivan couldn't look away, and soon those blue eyes were staring back at him, unsure, unsure? Unsure about what?

He took a step forwards, he was going to confront his lover, but before he got the chance to even take another step, the jock was pulled away by some of his team mates to join in the game, and they kept him preoccupied the rest of the lesson.

* * *

After lesson Ivan changed in silence, well he always changed in silence to other people, but normally he would be thinking a lot, but right now, his mind was completely and utterly blank. He didn't want to think, he feared thinking for the second time in his life, the first being anything to do with Natalia and her crazy idea's about him.

He didn't want to think about Alfred, yet it was all he wanted to think about, he didn't want it to be true, but why wouldn't it be? Ivan knew he was so boring, so plain, so simple, and Alfred could have anyone, he could probably get any guy he wanted too. Then there was that captain, he was very handsome, very strong, almost as big a build as the Russian himself. He was just as clever as himself, and he knew him from many of his classes. Alfred could have this guy, and he would only get an advantage of having a talkative, lively, bright and cheery person to have fun with, instead of Ivan.

He sighed and left the changing room, about to head outside, but his hand was grabbed and he was yanked into the male toilets. He stumbled in and looked down at a blonde haired, blue eyed males. "Funny, I always seem to stumble into the toilets and end up seeing you." he muttered lightly as he straightened himself up.

"Look, Alfred, if this is you telling me you want to break up, I already know, you have something with the captain of your team right? I saw the way he made you blush earlier, so don't bother with the innocent look you gave me earlier." He spoke quietly, looking down at his shoes, not wanting to look at those blue eyes he loved so much, it hurt to.

He was hit around the head. "Ow!" he grumbled, holding his head tightly and groaning, looking up to see a pair of angry eyes.

"You what! I what! You're crazy Braginski! I have nothing with the captain! I was blushing because I thought he had caught me staring at you! Ergh, don't jump to conclusions like that you stupid Russian!" Alfred yelled at him, taking him by surprise, and he laughed, only gaining himself a punch in the gut.

Ivan weakly chuckled, one hand on his gut, the other on his head. "I make you blush?" He asked in a teasing manner, despite his pain, and he narrowed his eyes, walking towards a retreating American before pinning him up again the wall. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, maybe I should make it up to you?" He whispered, kissing Alfred's neck lightly, pleased with the small groan he got for a reaction.

"N-No, not here! Ivan s-stop!" he heard the protests, but at the same time Alfred's finger's twisted into his hair as he trailed his lips over the slightly smooth, tanned skin. Then he stopped and pulled away with a sigh. "I guess I should go." He mumbled, smoothing his hair down. "We don't want to be caught right? Sorry I jumped to conclusions, hopefully your captain didn't work out you are with me hmm? See you after school." He said with a weak smile, what Alfred had said earlier had hit him. He was embarrassed to be in a relationship with him? It was so bad it made him blush? His captain was gay though and he seemed to have a lot of respect, so was it really the fact Alfred didn't want others to know he was gay, or was it he didn't want out to now he was gay with Ivan?

All these questions confused the tall Russian, this is why he was scared of thinking, but it was too late, the thoughts were there, and they were not going to leave now. He bent down and kissed those soft lips just once more before he left the toilets, many things on his mind.

* * *

Okay that is chapter 6 guys... sorry I have been feeling very tired and ill the last few days so it took a long time to write, plus I struggled to read over it, so sorry if it isn't as good as the other chapters... there is one more chapter after this, and then it is finished, I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far, and I can't wait to post the last chapter, it should be soon hopefully.  
Thank you everyone for your time and reviews.


	7. Choices

Chapter 7~ Choices

This is for everyone who has favourited, followed or read this story, I highly appreciate it and all the wonderful comments I have been given... I know this took a long time to upload, is rather short and not as good as the other chapters, but with school it is difficult... Hopefully my stories will pick up again soon :)

* * *

As the year went on however, people began to get more and more suspicious of Ivan and Alfred's relationship. So, to convince these people otherwise, they began to argue in school, name calling and disrespecting each other. They became enemies, imaginary enemies.

"What, you think this is funny? Just because you are smarter than me, bigger than me and stronger than me, does not mean you are a better person than me! It does not make you any more happier than me! And it certainly does not make you in charge to over power me!"Alfred yelled up at a pissed off looking Russian, who had a baseball bat in his hands.

Ivan chuckled softly "This is true, but how does this effect me?" He asked with a slight smirk, as he stared down at an angry, red faced American boy.

Alfred grinned evily, "It means you're stuck with your crazy evil sister and that useless big titty's, working to support them. It is funny, you don't seem to have any friends either, do you?" the blonde haired, blue eyed boy asked, hoping this was going to finally get to the other male.

Ivan frowned, "I don't need or want any of your sluts hanging around me thank you." He replied back bitterly.

That was enough to tip Alfred over the edge, and he raised his hand quickly, swinging it around to slap a firm hand across Ivan's cheek with an almightly force. This arguement had just got all too real. Maybe a little too real for Ivan.

Ivan winced and his face jerked a little, but his head stayed more or less in the same place, his cheek visibly red and getting redder already. That was it, Ivan was done here, he turned around. "I have had enough of this, I am not doing this anymore Alfred, it is all down to you now." Ivan spoke, his words having two meanings, to the people around them it just meant Ivan was being a whimp and back down from the fight and giving Alfred the title. To Alfred however, it meant Ivan wasn't going to argue and pretend anymore, not when it was affecting their relationship this much, and it was down to Alfred to decide how he was going to deal with it.

Ivan walked away, leaving a very baffled and confused crowd, plus a devestated Alfred. Who was looking down at his shoes, red faced, having to force back the tears that pricked his eyes before someone notice or they escaped.

The bell went for next period lessons to start, and absent mindedly the dazed teenager wandered towards his last class, maths, his eye distant and blank as he did so.

All lesson he was like this, and spoke just the once to answer his name for the register, before the hour ahead was spent, staring into space, daydreaming, he had to fix this, one way or another, the question was, did he love Ivan enough to give up his reputation and to suffer the concequences of letting their relationship become open to the world?

* * *

It had been four days since the fight, and not single word had been spoken. It was Saturday and the school prom was this evening. Ivan, unlike his boyfriend, if he could even call him that anymore, did not have a date, for he certainly was not going to pretend to want to go with some girl, pretend to have a good time, and to dance with them, when he would much rather be at home with his sisters special soup and the television?

So in his pajama bottoms on, cuddled up on the sofa, a blanket up to his broad bare chest, a bowl of hot soup balanced in his lap, and the television on some strange cooking channel, Ivan sat. He was content... Well for the most part anyway.

Katsuya walked in at that point and emitted a large sigh from her lips, looking over at her younger brother, although he seemed pretty normal, his behaviour was not normal. For a start, Ivan's strong and well built physique did not come from no where, he of course built it up as a young child, working on the families farm day in and day out, but since moving from the farm, he had always been doing some kind of work, or training, or running, it was unlike him to lazy on the sofa.

"Little brother, I shall be going out to the prom later, you will be alright won't you?" She asked, worry crossing her face, her mind ticking over whether to leave him or not.

Ivan looked up at her, a light frown creasing his forehead. "Of course I will be fine. Don't be silly. Go out with your date and have fun." He insisted, turning straight back to the television.

Normally Katsuya would disagree and change her mind and stay... But this was Ivan, and when he had decided something, even as small as this, there was no changing his mind.

* * *

It was only about two hours later when the door bell rang. Katsuya, now dressed up in a long satin like silm dress bounced to her feet excitedly and looked at Ivan, who was still in the same position as before on the sofa. "Do I look okay?" she asked, beginning to fret and worry once more, this time over her appearance.

Ivan gave one quick glace and a breif nod, before his attention was drawn to his nineteenth episode of the same cooking show.

With a sigh and a slightly impatient roll of her eyes, Katsuya left the room to answer the door.

Looking blankly at the television, Ivan began to wonder what kind of creep was taking his sister out, when he heard someone return back to the room. Most likely Katsuya to say good bye.  
"Ivan"

A shiver running down his back, he looked up at the familiar voice in utter shock. What was going on."Al?" he replied, his eyes hopeful for a moment, before they fell a little and he shifted himself back around to face the screen in front of him. "Where is your date?" he asked, his voice a little colder than he had meant for it.

He heard hesitation behind him, before a soft reply. "Here, I hope."

Ivan let the faint frown reside on his head again... He has brough the girl here? Was he heard to permanently hurt Ivan? Or just wanting to rub it in his face a little more?

"Well you should take her to the prom before you miss it." Ivan told him. Trying hard not to let any emotion into his words.

"If, HE, wants to get off his lazy butt and get dressed then, I could!" Alfred exclaimed, flicking one of Ivan's ears playfully, before resting the bunch of flowers he had been holding on the top of the Russian's head.

Ivan took the flowers and looked down at them in silence... So this was his choice?

* * *

It wasn't really a surprise to many people when Ivan and Alfred turned up together, Ivan's arm wrapped around Alfred's waist, holding the smaller male close, protectively, ready to strike anyone who dare hurt him.

* * *

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE QUEEN!" Echoed the large room full of watching teens.

Ivan just chuckled.

* * *

~THE END~

Thank you everyone for your support :)


End file.
